When the Sun Comes Out Again
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Janet is leaving her abusive boyfriend but on the way home from New York City she is forced to stop in Tashmore Lake. There she finds murder, pain, mystery and Mort Rainey. MortOC


**When the Sun Comes Out Again**

Summary: A rainy night leads a young girl to Tashmore Lake and Mort Rainey. Lost, Mort offers her a place to stay for the night. While in the small town killings start to happen but Shooter is gone. Janet's boyfriend comes and there are mysteries around every corner. Mort didn't kill Ted and Amy, so as you can tell very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just Janet and her boyfriend Tod and some other characters you've never heard of before unless you're the little people in my mind.

Chapter 1- The Break up

"I s_aw_ you with her!"

Janet Nimoy was pissed. Pissed wasn't even the word, she had never in her life felt such betrayal, anger, and hate in her body. Her boyfriend, Tod Miller had been cheating on her for months before she finally caught him and his little bimbo Natasha getting into it on _her_ bed.

"Jan please, I can explain everything."

Her bags were already packed and sitting by the door. "Explain it to somebody else Tod, I'm leaving." She said and was walking out the door when she felt his fingers grab her arm, roughly.

"You're not leaving until I give you an explaination." He said, his green eyes boring into hers.

"Unless someone threatened you, at gun point, to sleep with her it won't change anything. I'll still leave."

Janet knew she was taking a chance with his anger management issues and she knew from past experience how violent and physical he can get when he doesn't get his way. Her mother had told her to get out of the relationship the first time he hit her but he had said he was sorry and being the stupid woman she was, stayed. Now it was getting out of hand and she was going to walk out, she was going to do what many other women should but can't bring themselves to do.

She watched as Tod closed his eyes and let her go. "Fine, leave, but you'll be back." With that said, he shut the door in her face.

Janet let out a breath and headed down the stairs and out of the apartment building, into the rain. She had called her mother to tell her she was coming home and leaving Tod. Her mother, Sara, was so happy that she even offered to go get her herself, but Janet couldn't leave her car in New York City without it being towed, stolen, or striped for parts. So she told her mother she would be in Buffalo in two hours give or take some with the rain.

Getting into her Dodge Intrepid Janet started the engine and screamed when somebody knocked on her window. It was Tod.

She rolled down her window. "What?"

"You forgot your cell phone." He said taking it out of his pocket.

"Thanks."

Without waiting for his response she spead off down the street.

\\

"I don't know who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me." Janet sang the out dated Backstreet Boy's song at the top of her lungs as she spead past a sign that said 'Welcome to Tashmore Lake.' Feeling her car slow down on it's own Janet pushed on the brake and turned right onto a road that held a gas station. Suddenly the car jerked and the cd skipped. "Wonderful."

Pulling into the gas station she saw it was closed, no one was around so she took a bag from her car she kept for emergencies and headed down the street. Taking a look at her cell phone it read 'no signal'. "Even more wonderful.' She said and saw a two story house with it's lights on in the distance, everywhere else looked cold and unfriendly as she walked by. As she got closer she noticed the house was sitted next to a lake and smoke was coming out of the chimney.

Smiling to herself despite her situation, Janet headed out of the town that made her think of a horror movie and to the more friendly look of the solitary house. When she got closer she started to let her imagination wander, she thought of a little old lady who lived there and how she would be served hot chocolate and cookies and even a little warm cot to sleep in for the night while the lady went to bed being followed by her cat.

The wind started to pick up as she reached the edge of the property. It howled through the trees and rattled in her ears. There was no other sound, the birds had all gone and the only light was from the house. The clouds covering the moon shifted and a beam of light hit the lake giving it an eerie glow and the fog starting to gather was starting to creep her out.

At the driveway she passed a jeep with New York licence plates. Not wanting to bother with details as the wind almost blew her bag from her hands she went up to the patio door and opened it, stepping onto the porch. With a quick glance behind her she faced the door and knocked.

There was no answer. Taking a breath she knocked again and was answered by a man, around six foot but not quite, shaggy hair, glasses, worn out clothes, but none the less, good looking.

"Can I help you?"

"Please. My car broke down right outside of town and there was no one at the gas station. Yours was the only houselights on so I decided it might be better to come see you." She said and shivered as the wind picked up again.

The man seemed to come out of a sort of reverie he was in. "Oh, please come inside. My name is Morton Rainey."

Janet stepped into the house and looked around. "Janet Nimoy."

He looked at her with interest. "Nimoy huh? Any relation to the actor Leonard Nimoy?"

It took her a while to remember the actor from the Star Trek series. "Oh, no I'm not. Funny how I don't get that a lot."

He smiled at her before running a hand through his hair. "Sorry it took me so long, I was asleep on the couch." He explained.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." She said and wondered if he was annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, I need to go move my jeep into the garage. Make yourself at home, there's Mountain Dew in the 'frige if you like, I also have water. I know how women like to keep the fluids in thier bodies."

Janet smiled and sat on a chair facing the fireplace, it was amazing how she didn't see a t.v. with the newest game system hooked up and ready to go. "Thank you. You wouldn't mind if I stay the night would you? I don't have any reception for my cell."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and walked outside.

While he was gone she looked around, it was homely, good furnishings and she loved the fireplace with the mantle and mirror over it. The place was cute, and so was Mr. Rainey.

TBC

Okay tell me what you think about it. This is my first stab at a 'Secret Window' story and I wasn't sure where Tashmore Lake was located so I made it somewhere in between New York City and Buffalo, if that seems unrealistic to your New Yorkers I'm sorry use your imagination. I'm from Ohio, yeah, lots of fun here.


End file.
